Jaylin Halstead
by imthequeenoffandoms
Summary: Erin and Jay's daughter lives with Nick and Amanda in New York. What happens when she gets a call from Voight about an emergency involving her parents? How will she deal with getting to know them? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Jaylin

**First PD story! This involves a little bit of the SVU characters, but it is not in crossover because they aren't main characters. Enjoy!**

**Jaylin's P.O.V**

"Nick! I'm home!" The fifteen year old said walking through the front door of the apartment.

Jaylin Halstead, 17-year-old brunette with big emerald eyes, sorted through the mail that set on the island in the kitchen of her god mom's house. She walked up the flight of the stairs to the second floor and sighed. It was the 3rd time this week that her god mom Amanda and her husband Nick were not home. She walked back into her bedroom with an eye roll. She looked at the clock with a sigh. She had 2 hours until her last home basketball game as a senior. As always, no one would be there to cheer her on.

"Damn, I miss them." She spoke to herself with a sigh.

She went into her closet smirking at her uniform. After tonight's game, they were going to frame the jersey. She was number 23, the number to be retired. Nick taught her the game and helped her practice since 3rd grade. She heard the front door close and she sighed.

In walked in a 16 year old teenage girl, who Jaylin called her cousin. She was a beautiful girl to every guy in the school. If you didn't find her hot, you were blind.

"Hey JJ." Nicole smiled getting out of her cheer uniform.

"Hey Nicki." Jaylin answered slipping on her jersey.

"You rock the jersey." Nicole giggled.

"That is the reason they are retiring it." Jaylin laughed.

"I'm coming to your game tonight. Want to drive me?" She practically begged.

"Yeah, but we are listening to my music." Jaylin warned taking her nose ring out.

"Fine with me, I like Kid Cudi." Nicole jumped into the next room.

"I listen to more than Cudi. I listen to better bands. I just like one of his songs." Jaylin shrugged.

"Yeah, the one about his dad being dead, you relate."

Jaylin closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't say anything about it. Nicole didn't know the real story. Amanda and Nick told her that Jay and Erin died, not being sent to WPP.

"Y-yeah." Jaylin nodded.

An hour later they were in the car blasting Jaylin's music. Jaylin reached over and turned down the radio. She needed to tell Nicole what she recently got in the mail last week. When she got it, it was the best moment of her life.

"Why'd you turn down the music?" Nicole whined.

"Nicki, I need to tell you something important." Jaylin breathed.

"Are you pregnant?" Nicole groaned.

"No bitch. I actually got a full scholarship to Chicago University to play." Jaylin screamed happily.

"You are kidding?" Nicole squealed.

"Nope." Jaylin giggled.

"Yay!" Nicole giggled back.

A few hours later, she was sitting in her room with a smile. She had told her "Family" her in New York. Everyone was happy for her, but deep down they were worried. After everything with her parents, they needed to worry.

Jaylin sat at her laptop writing a paper for English about the Great Gatsby. She heard her phone buzzing and let it go. 5 minutes later she looked at her phone and noticed a few missed calls from a number in Chicago. It looked so familiar, like she knew the number from somewhere. She thought.

Chicago University maybe? No, she had that number saved in her phone since she got accepted. Her grand mom from her dad? No she had that number saved. That's when it clicked. She got up and walked to the big envelope that sat in a shoebox in her closet.

She pulled out the envelope and read the front. _Hank Voight. In case something happens this is an emergency number. 555-8968._ She grabbed her phone and looked at the number, the same exact thing. This much be something important. She dialed the number and called it back.

"Jaylin, it's Hank Voight. You are on the next flight out from JFK. Something happened." He breathed and she rubbed her face confussed.


	2. Chicago

**Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! I appreciate it! This chapter is a flashback chapter. Remember, if I do something wrong in this story, like say I put them in WPP for a reason why you wouldn't be, it's a fake story, so anything can really happen.**

**Erin's P.O.V**

_"Jay stop." I giggled loudly with lips on my neck._

_ Here we sat in the break room with nobody in the whole unit. It was around 9 P.M on a Saturday night. Everyone had already left at about 8 talking about going to Molly's or something along those lines. Jay and I were supposed to be already out of here, to go home to our daughter._

_ Suddenly a shot rang out through the unit. I peeked out of the break room and saw a group of guys heading towards us. I breathed in and grabbed my gun, Jay did as well. _

_ Through a course of yelling a shot hit me right in the right shoulder. I yelped in pain clutching my shoulder. I heard Jay yelling, it sounded really far away, like a mile away. I knew I was going unconscious._

_ I woke up about 2 hours later, in a hospital bed with 2 men in black suits surrounding me. This felt like something you'd see in the X-files. I raised an eyebrow and tried to cross my arms. That's when pain hit me and I groaned. _

_ "What's going on?" I questioned. "Where's my husband?" _

_ I looked around the hospital room and didn't see Jay whatsoever. I panicked as everything started coming back to me, I was shot. Was he dead? Where the hell was he?_

_ "Your husband is fine, but we need to put you guys into WPP." One of the men said._

_ I read his name tag; Agent Haralson. I took a look at the other guy's name tag; Agent Robinson. Everything was happening so fast. WPP, as in Witness Protection Program? Where was my 3 year old daughter?_

_ They went through this whole explanation of what is going to happen from here on out. The thing was Jaylin wasn't going into protection. They were just going to place her out of the state._

_ "Do you know anyone out of the state who could take care of her?" Agent Robinson asked me. _

_ The first place that came to mind was New York. Yeah, I wasn't as close with everyone there as I wish I was, but maybe one of them could take her. Liv already had a 5 year old to take care of, and she's single, I'm not putting that pressure on her. Fin, fin is out of the question. Maybe Nick and Amanda were available to take her? They recently had a kid, but they were married._

_ "I know people in New York." I said grabbing my phone and handing over a number._

_ "Alright, we will call them for you guys." I nodded. "But Mrs. Halstead, there is a catch. You and your husband will be separated until everything is clear and you can come back home." _

_ I held back the tears as thought about everything. I won't be able to see my husband and daughter for how many years? This was all a dream it felt like. Sooner or later, I knew it was not._

**Jaylin's P.O.V**

I walked into the lobby of the big building and walked up to the desk where an older woman sat. I turned my nose ring before sighing to get her attention. When she turned around, she raised her eyebrow at the suitcase in my hand and at my appearance. I took a look down at my outfit, a black skirt, tights, combat boots, and a red top.

"May I ask who you are?" I read her name on her shirt, Platt.

"Yeah. I'm here to meet Hank Voight? I'm Jaylin Halstead?" I said hitting the toe of my shoe against the floor. She gasped.

"You are Jay and Erin's daughter?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Can you show me where to go?" I smiled.

She nodded leading me to this stairway where she placed her hand and led me upstairs. When I entered the room I got weird looks from everyone. Suddenly, an older man that I recognized walked out of a room across the way. I smiled as he walked closer to me.

"God, you grew up." He whispered hugging me. He pulled away and turned to the team. "Guys, meet Jaylin Halstead."

I watched as a girl walked over to be with light brown hair. I have definitely seen her before from some pictures. She gave me a hug and pulled away smiling at my sense of style. She told me her name was Kim Ruzek.

Then her husband, who looked very familiar, walked over smiling and kissed my forehead and hugged me. His name was Adam. I met everyone, Alvin, Antonio, Kevin, and everyone else.

I walked into Hank's office when I was done and looked at a few pictures that were on the desks. I saw one of me from my Kindergarten graduation, which must have been sent by Amanda. I also saw one of my mom and dad and smiled. I looked at the only one that sat on his desk. It was me in this year's class photo. I heard footsteps approach me and I turned around.

"Nick sent me that one. It's an awesome photo." I smiled at him.

He walked and sat at the end of his desk sitting on the edge. He pointed to a seat across from him and I walked over sitting down. He smiled handing me a file. I raised an eyebrow. What was I supposed to do?

"It's your parents. They are-"

**Don't hate me!**


	3. Meetings

**New Update!**

**Jaylin's P.O.V**

"It's your parents, They are-." He was cut off by two people walking into the precinct.

All I heard was commotion and two people being surrounded. That's when I got nervous. Who were these people? Why was everyone so obsessed with them? Like they have not seen them in a, oh my god…

I saw my mom and my dad. I gasped walking out of Hank's office making eye contact with my mom. She opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but I just started crying. Here they both were, right in front of me.

"Jaylin?" My dad asked me smiling in hope.

I nodded hugging my dad tightly. He kissed my head as he got tears in his eyes. He pulled away and smiled widely with tears in his eyes. I looked over at my mom and she was already crying. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. This was home. This was where I should be.

"You grew up beautifully." My mom whispered kissing my cheek.

I smiled wiping away my tears, not wanting my make up to get everywhere. I giggled as my dad whispered something in my ear about living with them. I knew I was going to have to move here, because of college. A start for our family would begin now.

**3 weeks later**

I walked through the halls of my new school with my backpack on my back and books in my hand. It was my first day, and it was after second period. I walked up to my locker and put in my combination with a sigh. I exhaled putting my books in my locker. That was when someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

In front of me stood a girl a little shorter than me that reminded me of Nicole. She had her arms crossed. Great, my first day and I already pissed someone off. New record.

"You aren't allowed to have that locker." She sneered. This is when I crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?" I tapped my foot.

"I said, you cannot have that locker!" She repeated.

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"Because that locker is occupied, by someone that's no longer here." I snickered and rolled my eyes as she walked away.

"Don't worry, she's like that to all new kids. She thinks you stole one of the people who used to go here lockers. I'm Payton." The blonde haired girl said harshly about the girl that just walked up to us.

"Jaylin." I said smiling as two other girls walked over to use.

One had a darker shade of brown hair, while the other had a lighter. One was wearing a dress and the other jeans. The one with darker hair hugged Payton and laughed at something. The one with lighter hair smiled at me and opened her locker which was next to mine.

"Guys, this is Jaylin. Jaylin, this is Brooke, and the one next to you opening her locker, is Hailey." Payton said smiling.

Brooke smiled and waved before looking at my class schedule. She told me we had Calculus together and History. She also told me, that that meant we had lunch together. She invited me to sit with the three of them and I agreed.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked with Brooke laughing at something stupid. I got to know her in the last 3 hours, and we had a great bond. We liked the same clothes and had a similar personality.

We sat down at lunch as Payton and Hailey walked over smiling and waving. There was a girl behind them, who I yet to be introduced to. She reminded me of a mix between Brooke and Payton. You could tell she was a Cheerleader, but one of those cool ones that did not care what people thought.

"Hi, I'm Ellie." She smiled shaking my hand and sitting down at the table pulling out a salad.

Hailey went up with me to get lunch. By this time in the day, we have not really spoken, just smiled and waved at each other in the hallway. We started little conversation about what college we were going to attend.

"I'm going to NYU." She smiled picking up a side salad.

"That is such a coincidence! I came from New York and I'm going to college here, and you are from Chicago going to a school in New York." I laughed which gave me a laugh in return.

This was going to be a good few months!

** So beginning was important, but the ending, not so much. I am starting Chapter 4 now, but I will start accepting requests, like more Linstead ;)! That is coming in the next chapter, but I need opinions! You people are the best!**


	4. Good sex, good vibes

**Update! Rated M, it's only my second M, so criticism would be helpful!**

**Erin's P.O.V**

"Babe!" I called drying my hair with my towel.

"What's up?" He responded walking into the room eating an apple smiling.

"Where's my uniform?" I asked giving Jay a quick kiss on the lips.

"Probably in that big pile of clothes on the floor?" He laughed pointing to the pile. "Is that all you wanted?"

"And I wanted to see my amazing husband I haven't seen for 14 years." I replied hugging him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Erin Halstead." He smiled.

"I love you Jay Halstead." I kissed him passionately, more passionate than before.

Next thing I knew he was picking me up kissing me roughly. I knew what was coming up next, and I wanted it. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist to let him know I wanted him.

Jay set me down on the bed and leaned back to take off his shirt. I bit my lip almost drawling blood. He smirked down at me while he rubbed my thighs. It was always one of his things. The first time we hooked up he started it.

I moaned as he kissed that soft spot on my neck. He started sucking and licking and the next thing I knew I was moaning louder. He took off the towel that went just below the cut off of my ass. He looked down at my body and let out a groan. The last time we had sex was 14 years ago, and he missed it.

I smirked as I flipped us over putting me on top. I rubbed his abs as I unbuttoned his jeans feeling him against me through them. Still clothed on the bottom, I started grinding against him, one of his weaknesses.

I slid his jeans down the lower half of his body, taking the boxers with. There was so much tension building up. We missed it, we missed each other. As I looked him in the eyes the tension built and the heat was rising.

He flipped us over again and entered me slowly, I moaned loudly. It hurt, but felt amazing all at the same time. He kissed me and picked up the pace. I moaned louder egging him on.

"Harder Jay." I whispered in his ear with a moan.

He got my legs higher and went harder, and deeper. He knew how my body worked, he knew what I wanted and how I wanted it.

I felt a familiar feeling and next thing I knew I was gasping his name. When I came back to, he was still going. He wanted me to do it again and make him.

I ran my nails down his back as he hit that spot that no other man has ever hit. I sunk my teeth slightly into his shoulder as he groaned. He was so close.

"Erin." He breathed as he picked up the pace a little more so I could release with him.

Next thing I knew, he was groaning louder and gripping the sheets in his hands as both or orgasms happened at the same time.

He rolled off of me and chuckled holding me close. He kissed my head and rubbed my hip-bone.

"I love you Erin Halstead." He kissed me.

"I love you too Jay Halstead. Always." I smiled getting up to get ready for work.


	5. Dinner

**Jay's P.O.V**

I walk into the courtroom in a nice suit with Erin by my side. Here we were, the trial for Paul Keller, the guy that almost killed Erin and I. The guy that took my whole life away from me for 17 years.

I send Erin a smile and give her hand a squeeze before bringing it up to my lips slowly and kissing it. Everything would be ok after this trial; everything would be back to normal, no more worrying about anything. I could go home to my teenage daughter after this and know she would be safe.

The trial started off with the defense claiming that Keller never shot anyone, and claimed self-defense on Erin and me. I gave an eye roll as the defense kept on dragging it on and on.

**I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING THESE COURT SCENES, SOOOOOOOOOOO IMAGINE! **

About an hour later, Erin and I headed back into the court room to hear the verdict.

"Jury, How do you find the Client?" The Judge asked giving a warm smile.

"Mam, we find Mr. Keller, guilty of all counts!" The foreman said smiling.

"The state of Illinois thanks you. Court dismissed." The judge banged the gavel as Security took away Keller.

I got up and looked at Erin and hugged her smiling and gave her a kiss on the head. I pulled out my phone and called Jaylin. I waited 3 rings then I heard her pick up.

"What's up?" She questioned.

"Wanna meet your mom and me for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, where at?" She agreed.

I told her the place where to meet us and hung up. Erin and I walked to the car and I kissed her slowly as I opened the door for her. She smiled getting in the car and driving to the restaurant.

**Jaylin's P.O.V**

I let out a sigh after getting off the phone with was all still not normal for me. I feel awkward living with them. Yeah, I was happy they were back, but they should've known it would've been hard on me.

I picked up my phone and dialed Hank's phone number. I sighed waiting for him to answer. He answered after 2 rings.

"What's up Princess?" He wondered.

"Hank, you are what, 64 now?" I head him mumble a yeah. "Ever been through this kind of situation I am in?"

"Well, my dad was undercover for about 2 years of my life, but he wasn't gone for 14 years. After he died it was hard, yeah. But I was older then, I was about 20 when that happened. He was 65, so he was retiring in the next 4 years."

I nodded before hurrying to answer him. "I'm just still kind of nervous about this whole thing, you know?"

"I know Princess J, but your mom and dad are going to try their best to make you feel comfortable. Just talk to your mom, she will understand. She never intended on being like your Grand mom and not be there in your life." He stated.

"You are right. So I should just talk to them?" I wanted to make it clear.

"Yes. I love you little J."

"I love you to pops." I smiled hanging up and walking to my closet.

I threw on a quick outfit and headed to my car. It was an older Jeta that Hank had gotten to me. I smiled and pulled out of the driveway. I pulled up to the place about a good 20 minutes later.

I threw my keys into my purse, after locking my doors. I walked into the restaurant and noticed my parents right away. I walked over smiling slightly and sat down next to my dad as he kissed my head.

I ordered my food as mom and dad made small talk. I knew I had to bring it up, but I didn't know when it would be perfect timing. As the food arrived, I decided to bring it up then, knowing the dinner would be over kind of soon.

"Can I talk to you guys?" I spoke softly.

"Of course, what's up?" Dad asked before after taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful for anything; you guys have done a lot for me. I just, I don't know, this all seems a little too forward. I don't know." I sighed playing with my food.

"Sweetie, I know it is too forward, It still feels awkward for us to be a family again to me. If you want us to kind of slow down this process, then so be it. Just say the word and it will happen." Mom said rubbing my hand softly with her thumb as I nodded.

"I'd like that." And then off we went talking about school and more.


End file.
